


The Dragon-Keeper

by Sazula



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazula/pseuds/Sazula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna is a dragon-keeper for Gringotts, and travels to the Romanian reserve where Charlie works to acquire a new one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dragon-Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> After searching online I couldn't find an exact date for Luna's birthday, however I did find out that she was born between 1 September 1980-2 May 1981, so I came up with a date between then.  
> The Romanian I have used in this story is from an online translation service, translating English into Romanian. I apologise if it is wrong, I used a couple and got the same result so hopefully it isn't!  
> This was the very first fic I wrote. It's not as good my later ones (in my opinion, anyway!) but I'm still proud of this! Enjoy!  
> Written as part of the 2011 **charlieficathon** on LiveJournal.

An owl flew over the trees that surrounded its destination, cargo clutched tightly in its beak. Seeing its target, it dived down towards the open window and flew into it, dropping the paper it held onto the desk of the room before landing on the bed that was also there.

 

The owl hooted softly in an effort to awaken the sleeping figure lying face down upon the bed, which proved unsuccessful as the red-headed figures snoring continued. It hooted again, a little louder this time, in its effort to be noticed. Still nothing. After several more hoots, each one increasing in volume, the owl became impatient and sharply pecked the lightly freckled butt cheek that was on show.

 

"ARGHH" Charlie Weasley, the owner of the cheek, yelped, hand rushing to the affected area. He turned his head to see the owl which, inexplicably, seemed to have a smug look on its face.

 

"All right, all right!" Charlie muttered as he threw off his bed covers. Naked, he walked to his desk where he kept his money bag and took out a Sickle. The owl held out its leg so Charlie could drop the coin in the pouch attached. "I'll be awake tomorrow!" he told the owl, who then hooted and flew out of the window. "The one day I oversleep and the bloody thing tries to take a chunk out of me!" Charlie said to himself, rubbing his butt cheek.

 

Yawning and stretching, he made his way over to the calendar attached to his wall to check the date. It was the 20th of October. The date was underlined and written underneath it was, 'G-gotts keeper day!' Charlie sighed. He had totally forgotten about that. A dragon-keeper from Gringotts was coming to the reserve today to begin a three month stay, and Charlie was in charge of taking care of them during the first week of their stay.

 

Whenever a dragon that guarded Gringotts died, the keeper of that dragon would travel to a dragon reserve around the country to retrieve a new dragon, usually a female as they would be led to believe it was an egg they were guarding, not a series of vaults, and could become quite fearsome. They would stay at the reserve for three months, being the sole carers of the dragon they would be taking back to the United Kingdom so the dragon could become accustomed to their presence and scent and not attack upon sensing them.

 

"I suppose I should get a move on," Charlie mumbled to himself as he began to make his way to his bathroom. He turned on the shower and, after examining himself in the mirror above the sink, he began to choose the clothes he would wear as the water heated up. He figured he should make an effort today.

 

Half an hour later, after he was showered, dressed and fed, Charlie began to make his way to the entrance of the reserve. He was one of the last keepers to arrive, and that didn't go unnoticed. "Charlie!" his superior, another English keeper named Andy, shouted as Charlie arrived, "I expected you to be here earlier than this. The Portkey is due to activate in London in about three minutes!"

 

"Sorry, Andy. I had a late night and overslept," Charlie apologised whilst unconsciously rubbing his butt cheek as he remembered his wake up call.  
"Well, at least you arrived before they did. Here, this is the info on the keeper Gringotts sent over," Andy said, handing Charlie a small sheet of parchment.

 

_Name – Luna Lovegood_  
Age – 20  
Dragon breed previously kept – Romanian Longhorn (Female)  
Note – Due to the breeding programme Longhorns are undergoing, we will not insist on the same breed this time. 

 

"Luna Lovegood?" Charlie said, "I didn't think she was a fan of dragons."

 

"You know her?" Lin, a Chinese keeper who was stood next to him, asked.

 

"Not that well, she's a friend of my sister, they were at Hogwarts together. She's a little...eccentric. At least that's how I remember her. I've only met her a couple of times," Charlie replied. He turned to Andy and asked him, "So what dragon is she getting? I can't think of many females that have reached maturity in the last month."

 

"We're giving her a male Horntail. They're as powerful and feisty as an egg-guarding female so they'll be fine for use," Andy replied, staring at his watch.

 

"Three...two...one," Andy muttered, and as he finished a figure landed in the space next to him.

 

Charlie, who had been distracted by a Longhorn flying in the distance, turned to face the area where Luna had landed...and froze.

 

 _This_ was Luna Lovegood? _This_ was the girl who had come to Bill's wedding dressed as a sunflower? Charlie mentally corrected himself; this was no girl, she was all woman! Charlie didn't want to stare, but he couldn’t help it. She was...hot! She was no longer the petite girl he remembered. Gone was the waist-length dirty blonde hair, replaced by a shoulder-length style that seemed brighter somehow. Her clothes were more...well, normal was the only word Charlie could think of, yet the radish earrings and Butterbeer cork necklace were still present. Charlie smiled when he saw them, and continued to cast his eyes over Luna. Her body was...Charlie struggled to find the right words to describe it as he shuffled uncomfortably, trying to hide the fact he was getting hard. He mentally scolded himself. _Come on,_ he thought, _you're supposed to be looking after her for a week. You can't want to get her naked!_ Charlie was brought back to reality as his name was mentioned by Andy.

 

"You may know Charlie Weasley, Miss Lovegood. He'll be your guide for the next week," he said, smiling at Luna.

 

"Oh, please, call me Luna!" Luna said in her dreamy voice. She walked over to Charlie and hugged him. "Hello Charlie! It's been so long since I saw you." Charlie stood there, shocked at the greeting. "Erm, ye-yeah it has. Hello, Luna," he stammered, patting Luna on the back, unsure of how to respond to the embrace. Luna pulled away from him and stood there, eyes wide as if waiting for him to do something. Charlie could only stare back at her, completely thrown off guard.

 

"Maybe you should show Luna where she'll be staying?" Andy said, breaking the silence with a bemused look on his face.

 

"OH! Yeah, yeah, sorry. Do you have any bags?" Charlie asked, regaining his composure.

 

"Just this one," Luna replied gesturing to the bag slung over her shoulder. "I like to travel light. I'll be fine to carry it myself."

 

Charlie nodded and began to lead the way to the living quarters. Luna walked alongside him.

 

"I've never been to another country before, it's all quite exciting for me." Luna smiled as she looked around, taking it all in. Charlie grinned.

 

"So, Luna. I never knew you were a dragon-keeper. How long have you been one?" Charlie asked, wanting to know more about her.

 

"Only a year as a fully qualified keeper, I started my training straight after leaving Hogwarts through Gringotts. They offered me the job as soon as my training finished and I've never been happier. I was quite sad when the Longhorn died. She was a very sweet dragon," Luna replied, "I understand that I won't be getting another Longhorn to care for."

 

"No, you'll be getting a Hungarian Horntail, a male. He'll guard the vaults as well as any female dragon," Charlie told her, "I didn't think you were interested in dragons, I heard you were more into creatures such as...Wrackspurts, I think Ginny mentioned."

 

"Wrackspurts aren't real, unfortunately. It took a while for me to find that out. As for dragons, I never was a fan of them as a child, really. It was the Triwizard Tournament that changed my mind. Watching those marvellous creatures during the first task, I was astounded," Luna said, a far-off look in her eye, "Father's never been keen on my career choice, thinks it far too dangerous. I can't really blame him, after Mother died he's been somewhat...protective of me, but it's something I really want to do. Dragons are incredibly beautiful, don't you think Charlie?"

 

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, they are." He smiled, thinking the same thing about something entirely different.

 

After more small talk about how one another had been in the past three years since they had last had contact, Charlie and Luna reached the living quarters. It was composed of four spacious cabins with a large, grassy area in the middle of them. Charlie led Luna to the one directly ahead.

 

"Each cabin holds about thirty keepers. They're mixed sex, have a kitchen-dining area and a common room with books and games," Charlie explained to Luna as they entered the cabin.

 

"Oh, a bit like the Hogwarts house areas, only with kitchens!" Luna said excitedly. She began to walk around the common room, introducing herself to the keepers sat there. She then did the same in the kitchen.

 

"Everyone is so friendly here, I love it already!" Luna laughed. Charlie loved how excited she was and how it seemed that what had happened in the war had had little effect on her spirit, which he remembered by her lone dancing at Bill's wedding.

 

"Your room will have a bathroom attached to it, so you won't have to worry about sharing the showers with people you don’t know. At least, that's what was worrying me when I first started working here. Didn't like it at Hogwarts either," Charlie told Luna, blushing slightly at his revelation. The two of them carried on making their way through the cabin until they reached the room Luna would be staying in. Charlie noticed it was directly opposite his room and he was quite pleased about that fact.

 

"I'll let you get unpacked and settled. We'll go and meet the Horntail after we've had some lunch, at about 2pm." Charlie said, and Luna nodded.

 

"No problem. Well, I guess I'll see you then," Luna said whilst smiling shyly. She entered her room and closed the door behind her. Charlie walked into his room and after closing the door, he leant heavily on it, taking a deep breath. He hadn't expected to feel like this. He needed a cold shower!

*~*~*

"Wow! He's magnificent! Such a hungry one too!" Luna exhaled as she made her way back to Charlie after feeding the Horntail. It was now early evening, and Luna had been spending time around the dragon, feeding him so he would begin to associate her scent with the bringing of food and learn to not attack, "I've never seen a Horntail that close before! Amazing!"

 

Charlie laughed as Luna clapped her hands, seeing the Horntail take off.

 

"Are you hungry? It's about time for dinner, and Lin is cooking for the cabin tonight as a welcome for you," Charlie said.

 

"Oh that's so nice of her. I can't cook very well at all," Luna said, linking her arm through Charlie's as they walked back to the living quarters. Charlie's eyes widened at this, yet Luna didn't seem to notice as she looked up at the sky.

 

"I hope you don't mind this," she suddenly said, "but I don't want to get lost while I'm looking at everything. I want to take it all in." Charlie laughed softly. From what he had heard from Ginny and Ron, this was typical of Luna.

 

"No, that's fine. If you got lost, I'd be in trouble," he replied light-heartedly. They continued to walk in a comfortable silence. Just as they reached the living quarters, Luna stopped and turned to Charlie.

 

"I was wondering if you'd show me around wizarding Romania tonight?" she asked. "We could perhaps get a drink and get to know each other more, seeing as we'll be spending the week in each others pockets." 

 

"OK, that sounds a nice idea. I'll ask if anyone else wants to come," Charlie replied.

 

"Actually, I think it would be best if it was just the two of us. It'll be better for us to talk without other people about," Luna said, "if that's OK?"

 

"Yeah, sure. No problem!" Charlie smiled, sounding a little more excited than he meant to. Luna grinned and walked into the cabin.

 

 _Great,_ Charlie thought as he followed her, _I'm having rather dirty thoughts about Luna from spending so much time together today, and now she wants to go out for a drink, just the two of us. That's going to do wonders for my libido! I need another cold shower._

*~*~*

After a very pleasant meal and a walk around wizarding Romania, Charlie and Luna had made their way to a nearby pub. They had been there for almost an hour, drinking Firewhisky and were fairly drunk. Charlie was laughing as he told Luna about another keepers incident with a Norwegian Ridgeback.

 

"He had no eyebrows for, like, a month! It was so funny!" he slurred. Luna was doubled over in her chair mouthing the words 'no eyebrows' and laughing heartily.

 

"Ohhh Luna, I had no idea you could hold your Firewhisky! Most women I know would be passed out after drinking what you have," Charlie mumbled into his glass as he finished his drink.

 

"Yeah, a lot of people think stuff about me. They don't expect me to do normal things or think normal thoughts, just because of the way I am," Luna replied. Charlie instantly regretted what he had said.

 

"It's fine," Luna said, as if she had read his mind. She drained her glass and said, "I mean, people just look at the way I dressed, listen to the way I spoke and instantly judge me. Sometimes, even when they really know me, they still judge me. Even Ginny!" She hiccupped and swayed forward in her seat.

 

"Ginny?" Charlie asked, leaning on his hand, as holding his head up had become a bit of an effort.

 

"Yeah, it was at Bill and...what's her name's wedding," Luna slurred, "Fleur. That's her name. I had seen you for the first time and I said to Ginny, 'Who is that?' and she answered, 'Oh that's just Charlie, my brother,' and I said, 'Oh. He's quite attractive, isn't he?'"

 

Charlie lifted his head up at this. Luna had thought him attractive?

 

"Ginny just looked at me like I had a Crumple-horned Snorkack on my head, like she didn't expect me to have normal human feelings!" Luna continued.

 

"Wait, wait a moment...you thought I was attractive?" Charlie asked.

 

"Yes! I really wanted to say fucking sexy, but my father was nearby and I didn't want him to hear." Luna giggled. She then gazed intently at Charlie, who was still trying to process the information. As he opened his mouth to say something, Luna pressed her lips against his. Taking advantage of his open mouth, she took her tongue and slowly drew it across Charlie's. 

 

That did it.

 

Moaning softly, Charlie began to kiss Luna back fiercely, one hand on her hip, the other in her hair. Luna gently stroked his cheek before pressing her hand against the hardness in Charlie's jeans.  
"OK, we have to leave before I fuck you on this table," Charlie gasped.

 

Ignoring the stares of the barman, he took Luna by the hand and led her outside. They began to walk down a dark alleyway, but Luna stopped them and moaned, "Can't wait," and pushed him against the wall, kissing him hard. She pulled the bottom of his shirt out of her way and began to unfasten his jeans whilst still kissing him. Once his jeans were unfastened, she pulled them down to his knees and slipped her hand into his underwear.

 

"Oh fuck," Charlie gasped as Luna gripped his hard cock. They continued to kiss as Luna ran her hand along the length of his cock. She pulled her lips away from his and with a wicked grin, Luna knelt down and pulled Charlie's underwear down. Charlie moaned as Luna licked a wet stripe along his cock before taking it into her mouth.

 

"Oh Merlin, Luna!" Charlie groaned as Luna sucked and licked his cock, using the hand that wasn't wrapped around the base to play with his balls. Charlie bit his lip hard and gasped with desire as Luna made eye contact with him.

 

"Mmm, I can't wait to get your cock inside me, Charlie Weasley," she whispered, causing Charlie to whimper. A clatter suddenly sounded, causing Luna to stop sucking Charlie's cock instantly, whipping her head around in the direction of the noise. Charlie did the same, and noticed a cat that had knocked over a metal bucket. Charlie now seemed to notice the cold air and he suddenly felt embarrassed. Luna seemed to feel the same as she let go of Charlie's shrinking erection and brushed herself off. Charlie quickly redressed himself and said, "Maybe we should get back."

 

"Yes. I think we should," Luna mumbled, avoiding Charlie's eyes. The two of them made their way back in silence.

*~*~*

Charlie awoke the next morning with a pounding headache. He made his way to his bathroom cabinet and looked for a Hangover Potion. Finding one, he drank it in one gulp and instantly started to feel better.

 

“Oh Merlin, what happened last night?” he groaned, thankful that he didn't have much to do that day. His thoughts were interrupted by the delivery owl flying in through the window of his bedroom.

 

"At least you won't be causing me more pain today," he mumbled as he handed over the Sickle for payment. As the owl flew off, Charlie remembered what had happened last night. Him, Luna, Firewhisky and...oh Merlin, Luna had sucked him off in an alleyway. If it wasn't for that cat,he thought, we could have done a lot more. He wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed by that fact.

 

"I really need to talk to her," he said to himself as he got dressed. His stomach rumbled. "First though, I need some breakfast." He made his way to the kitchen, thinking he was the only person awake. He was wrong.

 

"Morning, Charlie," Luna said brightly as he entered the kitchen, startling him, "Would you like a bacon sandwich?"

 

"Erm...morning, Luna. Yes, please, that would be lovely," Charlie replied. He sat down at one of the dining tables wondering how he should broach the subject of the previous evening. He decided it would be best to just get it over with.

 

"Luna, about last night..." he began, only to be interrupted by Luna.

 

"Don't worry about it, Charlie. We had both drank a bit too much and things just got a little crazy. There's no need for it to affect our professional relationship, or our new friendship," she diplomatically said. Charlie nodded, noticing it sounded slightly rehearsed. Had she been awake long and worrying about it?

 

"Well then, I guess we're good," Charlie said as Luna put his breakfast down in front of him. Luna smiled at him and joined him with her own breakfast. They ate in silence, both lost in their thoughts. Charlie didn't notice the looks Luna was giving him. She was planning something.

*~*~*

The next two weeks went by in a blur for Charlie. He had been so busy with Luna and the Horntail that neither of them had really talked to each other about anything but dragons. After Luna's first week, Charlie was back supervising the Longhorn breeding programme which had kept him away from his living quarters and therefore, away from Luna, for hours at a time. He thought not seeing Luna so much would be a good thing. Maybe he could stop replaying the image of Luna on her knees in front of him with his cock in her mouth. He couldn’t. He'd wake up in the night, hot and sweaty with a damp patch on his underwear after dreaming of her. He couldn’t work it out. He'd never felt like this for any woman before, especially not one who he had only known for a few days. "I'll be fine" he kept saying to himself as he tried to go back to sleep. "It's nothing."

*~*~*

It was now Friday the 9th of November, and Charlie was walking back from the breeding grounds. It had been a long day and he was very thankful he had the weekend free. Everyone was in their own rooms as Charlie walked into his living quarters. He made himself a quick sandwich and carried it to his bedroom. He briefly paused in front of his door and looked over to Luna's. Shaking his head, he walked into his room and locked the door.

 

"I'll see her tomorrow," he said to himself, "It's too late to talk to her now." It was the same thing he said to himself each evening. He sighed and put his plate of food down on his desk. As he did, he noticed he had a letter. He recognised the handwriting and smiled broadly. He opened it and began to read as he ate his sandwich.

 

_Hi Charlie! I hope you're well, big brother. I have some wonderful news! Harry and I have set a date for our wedding at last! We'll be getting married at Mum and Dad's (which seems to have become a bit of a tradition now) next August on the fourth. I wanted to write to you and tell you before Mum did. She's so excited she'll get to be Mother of the Bride this time (even though she'll more than likely take on the role of Mother of the Groom for Harry)._

_How is it going at the reserve now that Luna is there? She wrote to me last week, telling me you had been her guide and were 'so wonderfully friendly'. I am glad, Charlie. She is such a dear friend to me and Harry, and I love her like a sister. Please tell her I said 'Happy Birthday' on Saturday (10th)._

_I hope you find the time to write back to tell me how happy you are for me (!!), and please remember to get some time off work to come to the wedding! You came to Bill's, you came to Ron's so you HAVE to come to mine!_

_All my love,  
Ginny xxx_

 

Charlie laughed softly as he folded the letter back up. So it was Luna's twenty-first birthday tomorrow. He'd definitely talk to her tomorrow now. He finished his sandwich and got ready for bed. He had the perfect idea for a present for Luna.

*~*~*

The next morning, Charlie was waiting in the kitchen for Luna to appear. He had been up for about an hour and was starting to worry he had missed her, when she walked in.

 

"Morning, Luna," Charlie said, causing Luna to jump slightly.

 

"Oh, morning, Charlie. I haven't seen you for a while. Have you been avoiding me?" she asked innocently.

 

"No, of course not. I've just been..." Charlie started, when Luna held up her hand laughing slightly.

 

"I was joking. I know you've been busy with the Longhorns." She smiled. Charlie smiled back. He walked over and hugged her.

 

"Happy birthday," he said, breathing in her smell as they embraced.

 

"How did you know?" Luna asked, still holding Charlie.

 

"Ginny told me. She said happy birthday too," Charlie mumbled into Luna's hair. He felt Luna smile against his shoulder. They stood there hugging for a little longer before breaking apart.

 

"So, erm, did you want to go out for a birthday drink this evening? At about eight? With some of the other keepers as well, I mean. I'll leave the inviting to you though. I don't know who you'll want there," Charlie said, running his hand through his hair and looking at the floor, feeling slightly awkward from their longer than expected embrace.

 

"That sounds lovely. I'll ask around and see if anyone is free this evening," Luna said brightly. With a smile, she went about making some breakfast. Charlie nodded at her and left the kitchen for his room. He put on a jacket, put his money bag in his pocket and Disapparated into town.

*~*~*

Charlie was sat at his desk putting the finishing touches to the wrapping on Luna's present. He carefully tied the silk ribbon around the box into a bow, cast a Shrinking Charm and put it into his pocket. He checked himself in the mirror and tried to flatten his hair, which once again proved futile. He stared at his reflection and took a deep breath.

 

"Why am I so nervous? It's not like it's a date or anything," he said aloud. Straightening the collar of his jacket he walked out of his room to meet Luna in the common room. She was sitting there alone.  
"All ready to go, Charlie?" She smiled as she noticed him approach. Charlie stared at her. She was wearing a knee-length strapless red dress and red heels. Charlie gulped, the words _'Holy fuck she looks amazing'_ going through his head. He was glad other people would be out with them tonight or he was pretty certain he would probably shag her right there in the pub.

 

"Wow, you look amazing," Charlie finally said, "I feel like I should have made more of an effort." He gestured at his casual outfit of a t-shirt, jeans and a leather jacket. Luna smiled and turned pink.  
"You look fine, Charlie. Shall we get going?" she asked, nodding towards the front door.

 

"Shouldn’t we wait for everyone else?" Charlie asked, puzzled. Luna looked at the floor and coyly said, "You said to invite people who I wanted to be there. You're the only person I want there, Charlie." She looked up, a faint smile on her face as she waited for Charlie's reaction.

 

"Oh. I see. Well, it's your birthday!" he cheerily said to hide the fact he was totally shocked. _'Oh Merlin!'_ ran through his head on a loop as they walked out of the quarters.

 

Luna and Charlie arrived at the pub and found a table. As Charlie went to get the drinks, Luna checked how she looked in a little compact mirror she had in her bag. She put it away as Charlie walked over with her glass of wine and his Firewhisky.

 

"I got you a present this afternoon," Charlie said as he sat down.

 

"You didn't have to, Charlie!" Luna gasped. Charlie smiled at her and took the present out of his pocket. He tapped it with his wand and it returned to its normal size. He pushed it across the table towards Luna and said, "I hope you like it."

 

"If it's as good as the wrapping, I will. This silk ribbon is beautiful," Luna said stroking the bow on the present. "I love silk ribbon. The way it feels against my skin, the way it drapes across objects...it's almost sexy," she purred. Charlie gulped as Luna talked about the silk ribbon, his jeans getting tighter. It was taking all of his control not to kiss her. He concentrated instead on Luna opening the box that contained her present.

 

"It's amazing! I love it! Thank you so much, Charlie!" Luna gushed. Charlie had given her a miniature Romanian Longhorn dragon figurine that moved. She placed the small dragon inside her bag for safe-keeping.

 

"I know it's not much, but I remember you saying you missed the Longhorn from Gringotts so I thought you might like it," Charlie said. Luna practically threw herself at him to embrace him in thanks.

 

"I do. I really like it," Luna whispered in Charlie's ear, "But there is something else you could give me."

 

"What's that?" Charlie asked, confused. Luna pulled back and looked directly at Charlie.

 

"I'll let you guess," she whispered seductively, and she pressed herself against him. Her eyes widened as she felt his hard cock through his jeans.

 

"Actually, I think you may already know." She grinned wickedly.

 

Charlie couldn’t contain himself any longer. He kissed Luna full force and felt her kiss him back instantly and just as hard. They stood up, their drinks untouched, and went outside to the same dark alleyway to Disapparate back to the quarters.

 

"Charlie, I can't wait until we get back. I want you. Now!" Luna cried as she kissed Charlie fiercely. After casting a Cloaking Spell and a Silencing Charm, Luna pulled Charlie towards her as she stood with her back against the wall. She led his hand under her dress and he gasped. She wasn't wearing any underwear.

 

"Luna...you don't have any knickers on," he managed to say as Luna moved his hand to her sex. He groaned when he felt how wet she was.

 

"Oh my. It's rather like I planned it all isn’t it? Not inviting anyone, wearing a sexy dress, forgetting my underwear..." she whispered as she sucked Charlie's earlobe. Charlie whimpered softly when he heard that she had wanted this to happen. Luna Lovegood wanted him. And that made him _hard._ He gently stroked along her wet slit, pressing slightly on her clit causing her to gasp with delight. Gently, he pressed a finger against her entrance which slid inside easily.

 

"Yeah, more," Luna moaned, rocking against his hand. Charlie inserted another finger inside of her, causing her to buck and whimper.

 

"Oh Merlin, that feels good!" Luna groaned loudly. Charlie sucked and kissed her neck, leaving red marks in his wake. Luna continued to groan and Charlie slid his fingers in and out of her, his thumb massaging her clit.

 

"Yeah...oh Merlin, yes...Charlie, I'm...stop," Luna moaned, "I want to come with your cock inside me."

 

"Yes, Luna, I want to fuck you," Charlie said, his voice thick with desire. He removed his fingers from Luna's sex and hurriedly unfastened his jeans, pulling them and his underwear down at the same time. His hard cock bobbed free as he lifted Luna up, leaning her against the wall. Luna wrapped her legs around Charlie's torso and kissed him, their tongues dancing together as Charlie slowly entered her. Luna gasped in pleasure as his cock slid against her inner walls and dug her nails into his shoulder.

 

"Fuck me, Charlie Weasley! Fuck me hard and fuck me deep," Luna growled, her voice and demeanour a far cry from what the world knew. Charlie gladly obeyed, and pulled his hips away from hers until the tip of his cock was all that was inside Luna, before thrusting hard. Luna cried out in ecstasy, spurring Charlie on. He continued to thrust hard and deep into her sex, gripping her thighs tightly.

 

"Shit Luna, you feel so fucking amazing," he growled, "I have wanted to do this for so long!"

 

"Oh Merlin, don't stop! That's it, like that...aah...aah, oh I'm...I'm going to...CHARLIE!" Luna actually screamed as she came, her inner walls squeezing down on Charlie's cock. That, combined with Luna crying out his name, had him thrusting harder as he came, releasing himself into her.

 

He wasn’t sure how long they stood there, his head against the wall and hers resting on his shoulder. Luna stroked the nape of his neck and muttered a quick Cleaning Spell. The tingle of it roused Charlie from his stupor.

 

"That was fantastic. I've been waiting four years for that," Luna said, her voice back to normal, "I hope you're not tired."

 

"Hm? Oh no, not really. Why?" Charlie asked as he lowered Luna down and re-dressed himself.

 

"Because we're going to Apparate back into my bedroom, and do that all night. I hope that's not a problem." Luna smiled innocently, like she'd just asked what the time was.

 

"Fuck no, that's not a problem," Charlie exhaled as he held Luna close to him. They kissed deeply as they Apparated to Luna's room.

*~*~*

The next month passed in a wonderful haze for Charlie. He would be supervising the breeding programme by day, then at night, he would be in bed with Luna, their bodies tangled together in passion. He was happy, much happier than he had been in a very long time and it wasn't just because he was spending each night getting laid. Just being with Luna made him feel like he was walking on air. Everything about her got Charlie's heart beating faster than usual; her smile, her laugh, her blunt honesty...everything.

 

"I really think this could be it," Charlie had said to himself one morning whilst brushing his teeth. He wouldn’t mention it to Luna though. Not until he was sure it was...and until he was sure she felt the same.

*~*~*

A few days later, Charlie was walking back from the breeding grounds, whistling. It was his birthday and the other keepers at the reserve had thrown him a small impromptu party that morning before they had all started their daily tasks. Luna hadn't been there, she was sleeping in, so she didn't know it was his birthday. Charlie wasn't planning on telling her either. He didn't want to seem like he was hinting at anything. If she found out herself, then fine. But he wasn't going to announce it. When he arrived at the quarters, he grabbed himself a Butterbeer from the fridge, mumbling, "I love Muggles," before walking to his bedroom. He had walked in and locked the door before he even noticed her.

 

"I've heard it's your birthday today, Charlie Weasley," Luna purred seductively, "and I wasn’t informed?"

 

Charlie's jaw dropped. Luna was lying on his bed, naked apart from the blue silk ribbon that was covering her breasts and her sex, with the words 'Happy Birthday' written on her stomach in melted chocolate.

 

"Sweet Circe," was all Charlie could manage as he stared at the sight before him.

 

"Don't you want to unwrap your present?" Luna asked, a mischievous glint in her eye. Charlie didn't say a word. He just started to pull his clothes off until he was just in his underwear and made his way over to Luna. He kissed her, sliding his tongue in her mouth. Luna moaned as she felt his erection rub her leg through the cloth of his underwear. Charlie tore himself away from her lips and began to kiss her neck, moving down to pull the ribbon covering her breasts away with his teeth. He groaned with desire at the sight of them and began to kiss her left breast, slowly and softly before licking her nipple. Luna's hips bucked upwards as Charlie licked and sucked her nipple until it was hard, then moved to her right breast to do the same. Luna moaned loudly and fisted her hand in Charlie's hair. Charlie chuckled and started to kiss his way down her body. He licked the chocolate greeting off of her stomach slowly, causing goosebumps to appear all over Luna's body.

 

"Shouldn't...shouldn’t I be doing this for you? It's your...birthday," Luna panted as Charlie continued to lick and kiss her.

 

"You said you're my present. So I am unwrapping my present and enjoying it," Charlie mumbled against her hip. He pulled the next piece of ribbon away from Luna, leaving her totally naked before him. He took a minute to take the sight in. Luna was lying there, hair askew, her skin was pink and covered in goosebumps. She was panting with desire and staring at him intensely. He had never seen anything so sexy in his whole life. His cock twitched in agreement with his head. He slowly bent his head towards Luna's sex, hooked her leg over his shoulder and swiped his tongue over her clit. Luna cried out in pleasure.

 

"Oh Charlie, yes!" she gasped, reaching for her breasts. Charlie continued to tongue her clit, spurred on by the noises Luna was making. He licked around her entrance, pushing his tongue inside. Luna was writhing in ecstasy, rubbing her nipples in time with his tongue. He replaced his tongue with his fingers, sliding them in and out of her as she whimpered and moaned for more. He returned his tongue to her clit once more and massaged it with the tip of his tongue.

 

"Pl-please! I want you to fuck me!" Luna half sobbed as she gripped the bed covers. Charlie removed his fingers and tongue from her sex and kissed his way up Luna's body until they were face to face. He pulled off his underwear, lined himself up with her entrance and in one move he was buried balls deep inside of her.

 

"Ohhh Merlin!" Luna growled, scratching her nails down Charlie's back. "Move. Fucking move." Charlie did as he was told and began to move his cock in and out of her slowly. She kissed his neck, his skin muffling her moans of pleasure. She clenched around his cock each time he thrust into her, his thrusts picking up momentum each time.

 

"Yes, yes, yes," Luna whispered as she bit her lip. She wrapped her legs around Charlie's hips. Charlie gripped one of them and rolled onto his back so she was on top. Charlie held her thighs as she rode him, leaning on his chest.

 

"Do you like me fucking you like this? Yeah? Do you like riding me like that?" Charlie grunted. Luna nodded her response as she continued to move herself up and down upon him. Her breathing got faster and she dug her nails into his chest. Charlie began to rub a finger against her clit as Luna rode him harder. She threw her head back and moaned louder and louder until she climaxed, shuddering her release. Charlie took hold of her hips and thrust himself in and out of her until he found his own release, her still spasming walls milking it from him. Luna didn't move for a few minutes, still on an orgasm high. Panting, Charlie caressed her body. Eventually Luna collapsed onto his slick chest and let Charlie's cock slip out of her.

 

"Happy birthday, Charlie," she smiled.

*~*~*

With each passing day, Charlie began to feel more and more for Luna. He ached for her when he was at the breeding grounds and would count down the hours until he could be with her again. Even Lin had noticed a change in Charlie.

 

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you had met someone," she said as they ate together one evening. "You've got that spring in your step."

 

"No, I haven’t met anyone Lin. I'm just excited for Christmas, that's all," Charlie casually told her.

 

"Yeah sure. Unless Christmas is your new girlfriend's name you're lying to me." Lin laughed.

 

"No, Lin, I'm not lying," Charlie said innocently, "I am just excited for the festive holiday that is almost upon us." Lin shook her head and laughed.

*~*~*

Christmas Day arrived and a blanket of snow covered the reserve. The keepers present for the holiday, which included Charlie and Luna, took a break from their work to have snowball fights, build snowmen and make snow angels on the grass by the living quarters. When the cold finally got too much for even Warming Charms to be effective, everyone went inside for some food. Charlie, Luna, Lin and Emil, a Romanian keeper, were the only ones present from Charlie and Luna's quarters and Emil had offered to make the Christmas lunch. Charlie, Luna and Lin went to sit in the common room and wait.

 

"I'm so cold!" Lin shivered. She noticed something on the table in the middle of the room.

 

"Oh Luna, you have a letter here," she said, passing the envelope to Luna.

 

"I wonder who it's from. It's not my father. I've already had a letter from him for Christmas," Luna wondered aloud. She opened it and began to read.

 

"It's from Gringotts. They're asking I return on 2 January instead of the 20th, apparently the Horntail is needed sooner. Something about a very valuable artefact," she told Lin and Charlie. Charlie felt his stomach churn. He had known Luna would have to leave at some point, but he had hoped that it wouldn’t be so soon. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but the fear she would laugh at him and tell him he was just some fun was too great. He was hoping to have overcome this by the time she left. Now he wasn’t sure if he would. _I'm such a coward,_ he thought.

 

"That's a shame. I've liked having you here, Luna, and you've taught me so much about Nargles, creatures I never knew existed!" Lin said sadly.

 

"Yeah, it's a shame," Charlie mumbled, his stomach still in knots. Luna nodded her agreement.

 

"I've had a wonderful time here." She smiled. "It is unfortunate I'll be leaving so soon. But let's not dwell on that."

 

Charlie couldn't help but do just that.

*~*~*

The Christmas meal Emil served was said by all to be one of the best they had ever had, with Charlie asking that no-one tell his mother. The meal was followed by glasses of hot Butterbeer in front of the common room fire, with everyone telling tales of their childhood Christmases. When Emil looked at the clock, he saw that it was already 9pm.

 

"Wow, that went fast! I'm going to go to bed. I have to be up early to deal with the new baby Ridgeback," Emil announced. He said his goodnights and went off to his bedroom. Lin followed shortly, giving Charlie a wink as she left. _Does she know something?_ Charlie wondered. He pushed the thought away as Luna rested her head on his shoulder.

 

"Maybe we should go to bed too?" she asked. "I have something to show you." Charlie looked at her and saw a cheeky grin on her face.

 

"Well, if you insist..." He smirked as Luna led him to her bedroom.

 

It turned out Luna wanted to show him some sexy and revealing lingerie she had bought the day before. Charlie really liked it and agreed it was incredibly sexy. However, he decided he preferred it on the floor after Luna had taken it off. After a passionate tryst, they both lay in Luna's bed, legs entwined, Luna's head resting on Charlie's chest with his arm firmly across her shoulders.

 

"I wonder what artefact is coming to Gringotts. Must be something very important, powerful even, to need a dragon guard," Luna said. Charlie hummed his agreement.

 

"Still, it'll be good to be back home. I'm really looking forward to it!" she said with a smile.

 

"Yeah, I can imagine," Charlie muttered, looking at the ceiling. He felt Luna's head lift off his chest briefly before it returned, however, her body seemed to have tensed slightly.

 

"I'm going to sleep. Goodnight, Charlie," Luna said curtly. Charlie kissed her forehead and said, “Goodnight Luna.” He felt Luna relax, and she kissed his chest before closing her eyes. As she lay there, Charlie fought back the tears. She was glad to be going back. Did that mean she was glad to be leaving him, too? Charlie took a deep breath to calm himself. Luna was probably glad to be going back and seeing her father again. It was clear they were very close. He listened to her breathing, wondering if she was asleep yet. Charlie guessed she was. She always fell asleep pretty quickly. Wrapping his other arm around her, he softly whispered, " _Te iubesc,_ Luna." He hoped he would soon be able to say that to her in English, when she was awake.

*~*~*

"Luna, I was wondering if you wanted to come to the fireworks display in the town centre this evening? It's usually a tradition for us keepers. I thought you might want to join us, seeing as you leave in two days," Emil asked Luna as she made lunch in the kitchen.

 

"That sounds like fun, Emil. I'd love to join you all. Thank you," Luna replied. It was New Years Eve, and the keepers were making plans to see 2002 begin. Charlie was sitting at the dining table eating his own lunch in silence. Ever since Luna had said she was excited to go back to England, things between them seemed strange. Charlie felt his stomach twist every time she expressed her delight at returning home, yet when he agreed that it was a good thing for her to return, she seemed to scowl. He didn't understand it. He didn't actually mean it. He wanted to grab her and beg her to stay, but he thought it obvious she didn't want to. She clearly wanted to get back home, away from him. Several times she had said she would be relieved for things to get back to normal. Normal meant no Charlie, he figured.

 

"Are you going tonight, Charlie?" Luna asked as she sat down next to him at the table.

 

"Yes, I am. I never miss it," he replied. Luna smiled.

 

"Good. It will be nice to have one last night out with everyone," she happily said before beginning to eat. Charlie nodded, the words 'one last night' standing out. He wished desperately he could tell Luna how he felt, but he knew what her response would be and he didn't want her last memory to be of him looking a fool.

*~*~*

"Not long now!" Luna giggled before taking a sip of her Butterbeer, "2002, we're ready for you!" Charlie grinned at her. He had taken Luna to a secluded spot on a hillside to watch the fireworks. He thought if they were going to kiss at midnight, they should do it somewhere privately. There was about five minutes to go until it reached midnight and 2002 began.

 

"I have had fun here, Charlie, but I really am looking forward to returning home," Luna told him. Charlie sighed. Could she not just stop talking about it for five minutes?

 

"I'll be back home with my father and..." Luna started, but she was interrupted

 

“Yeah, I get it, you're happy to leave and I am really glad for you, Luna, truly I am,” Charlie snapped back, fed up of hearing her go on about it.

 

"Excuse me? Why are you talking to me like that?" Luna asked, raising her voice slightly.

 

"Because all you ever do is say how happy you are to be leaving and that really makes me feel great, Luna," he replied angrily.

 

"Hey, you're always telling me that I should be looking forward to returning home! It's like you want me to go!" Luna yelled, throwing her Butterbeer to the ground.

 

"What do you want me to say? You're so fucking pleased to be leaving, so I thought I would be nice and tell you what you wanted to hear!" Charlie yelled back.

 

"Oh for Merlin's sake! Is your brain working? Couldn't you tell I was lying? I wanted to see if you'd tell me you wanted me to stay. I wanted to see if you actually cared for me. But clearly, all I was to you was a fling! Well fuck you, Charlie! I am so fucking stupid to think you would feel the same!" Luna cried, her head in her hands.

 

The countdown to midnight could be heard from the crowds below.

 

"Wait, what?" Charlie said, "What are you on about?" Luna looked at him, tears running down her cheeks. Cries of ' _La mulţi ani!_ ', Romanian for 'Happy New Year' could be heard and the fireworks started to go off.

 

"It's clear you don't feel the same for me," Luna wept as she backed away from Charlie. With one deep breath she said, "I loved you, Charlie Weasley," and Disapparated.

 

"STOP!" Charlie cried, but he was too late. Luna had gone.

 

"Luna..." he whispered, before bursting into tears.

*~*~*

Charlie didn't know where Luna had gone when she Disapparated. If she was in her bedroom, she hadn’t been answering the door, she wasn't with the Horntail and she wasn’t at the breeding grounds. Charlie had given up looking at around 2am and had cried himself to sleep. His stupid pride! He should have just risked looking a fool and told Luna how he felt. Now it was too late. She was probably back in England. He'd never get to tell her what he had wanted to.

*~*~*

It was a cold morning, with snow still around. Luna walked out of her bedroom, bag on her shoulder and stood looking at Charlie's door. She wanted to knock on it, to talk to him, but she didn't. She would have to accept that he didn't love her. The words _Te iubesc_ ran through her head again. What did it mean? Charlie had said it to her on Christmas night as she was drifting off to sleep and she had never asked him about it. It probably meant 'sleep well' or something.

 

"Ready?" Lin's voice brought Luna back to the present. She nodded and walked over to Lin, who looked at her knowingly. Having returned from the fireworks display early, Lin had seen Luna return to the quarters in tears and had somehow known Charlie was the reason. Lin had tried to tell Luna maybe Charlie did love her, but because he was a very private man with his emotions he hadn't told her yet. Luna didn't believe her, and had refused to hear anything else about him. The two women walked over to the entrance of the reserve where the other keepers had gathered to bid Luna farewell. Luna noticed Charlie was absent. _Because he doesn’t care about me,_ she guessed. Andy shook her hand and said, "It was a pleasure to have you at our reserve, Luna. We'll send the dragon to Gringotts as soon as you have left, with two keepers. Make sure you're there when the dragon arrives so he'll sense you. It will keep him calm."

 

"Yes, of course. Thank you for having me at your reserve," Luna replied, her voice devoid of her usual spirit. She was handed her Portkey and told it would activate in a thirty seconds.

 

"Wait, Emil, before I leave...can you please tell me what _Te iubesc_ means? I assume it is Romanian," Luna asked. She had to know before she left, otherwise she'd be left wondering.

 

" _Te iubesc_ ? It means 'I love you', why do you ask?" Emil replied looking puzzled.

 

Luna gasped, her hand rushing to her mouth. She was then whisked away by the Portkey and mere moments later, she landed in the Ministry's Department of Portkey Travel. She burst into tears.

 

_What have I done?_

*~*~*

_23 January 2002_  
WITCHES WONDER – Your weekly fix of celebrity gossip! Only in the Daily Prophet  
 **Lovegood and Scamander – New Romance?**  
Famed naturalist, Rolf Scamander (grandson of Newt Scamander) and Battle of Hogwarts veteran Luna Lovegood have been spotted out and about together quite a lot recently. Miss Lovegood, now a dragon-keeper for Gringotts, has spent almost three months in Romania acquiring a new dragon for the bank. Our sources say that Rolf and Luna met at a Ministry of Magic function and have hardly been apart since! Friends of Miss Lovegood have refused to comment on this story. However friends of Mr Scamander claim, "They're definitely together. She's all he talks about!"

_27 March 2002_  
WITCHES WONDER – Your weekly fix of celebrity gossip! Only in the Daily Prophet  
**Lovegood and Scamander – Engagement!**  
Yesterday, Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scamander announced that they are not only in a relationship, they are engaged!  
"It just felt right," Rolf told WW, "Some may say it's fast, but I know Luna is the woman I am meant to be with."  
When asked when the wedding will take place, Luna told us, "Sometime in May. I don't want to wait around."  
This must have been news to Rolf. He almost choked on his drink! We here at WW cannot wait for the wedding, and hope we get an invite. 

_15 May 2002_  
WITCHES WONDER – Your weekly fix of celebrity gossip! Only in the Daily Prophet  
**Lovegood-Scamander wedding cancelled!**  
The wedding of famed naturalist Rolf Scamander and Battle of Hogwarts war veteran Luna Lovegood has been called off after Miss Lovegood has gone missing, leaving a note addressed to Rolf saying: The wedding is off, and so is our relationship. Scamander believes Luna has been kidnapped by a Death Eater group that is currently at large. He has tried to get the Aurors involved, saying, "Luna wouldn’t do this. She loves me. Something is amiss!"  
We here at WW will keep you informed on this matter. 

_22 May 2002_  
WITCHES WONDER – Your weekly fix of celebrity gossip! Only in the Daily Prophet  
**Luna to Rolf – I don't love you**  
After calling off her own wedding and relationship with Rolf Scamander, Luna Lovegood has met with him and told him, "I'm sorry, but I should never have accepted your proposal. I don't love you. I am in love with someone else. I wanted to rush the wedding in the hope I would fall in love with you." Scamander is said to be heartbroken after this revelation and has asked the media and the public to respect his privacy at this time. 

_29 May 2002_  
WITCHES WONDER – Your weekly fix of celebrity gossip! Only in the Daily Prophet  
**Xenophilius Lovegood begs daughter to return home**  
Luna Lovegood has again disappeared. Her father is now pleading through the media for her to return.  
"She has told me she is safe, but not where she is or what she is doing. All she has said is, 'this is something I have to do'. Luna, if you won't come home, at least let me know where you are!" 

 

Charlie dropped the copy of the _Prophet_ onto the floor by his bed and ran his hands through his hair. It was now six months exactly since Luna had left Romania and he still ached for her. Lying on his bed he sighed. In the days after she had gone, Lin had come up to him and asked, "Do you love her?"

 

"More than you will ever know," was his reply.

 

"Then tell her. In English, this time," Lin had whispered before walking away. It was now clear to Charlie that Luna was not asleep and had heard his Romanian sentiment. He had written letters declaring his love for her and begging her to return to Romania, even just for a day so they could talk. Each one had ended up stuffed in his desk drawer, unsent. Even if he wanted to send them, he didn't know where she lived, or where she was now. He had thought about sending them to Ginny for her to forward them, but with it being only two months until her and Harry's wedding, she would be far too busy. Plus, she'd ask why Charlie was writing to Luna, and he didn't want anyone to know he loved her before Luna herself knew.

 

Hearing she was engaged to Rolf Scamander had broken Charlie's heart into pieces, yet he felt he had no right to be upset. He had been the fool to not tell Luna he loved her and now someone else had her. The news of her wedding cancellation had him hopeful, especially as she had declared she was in love with someone else. _Is it me?_ Charlie had wondered. Yet he received no word from her, and now she was missing. Charlie had been fretting ever since he read the news in the paper. Was Luna ok? Did she know what she was doing? What did she have to do? He was distracted by a commotion outside his bedroom.

 

"What's going on?" he said aloud. As he got up off of his bed to walk outside his bedroom to see what was the commotion, there was a knock on his door.

 

"Wha...?" Charlie was confused. Who was knocking on his door? Usually if someone wanted him they'd shout through the door. The person outside knocked again.

 

"I'm coming!" he shouted. He opened his door and gasped.

 

"Luna?"


End file.
